Fonds de Chaudron
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Voldemort est revenu. Slughorn prend la fuite et Fol Œil se remet de l'année du Tournoi pendant que l'Ordre renaît de ses cendres. Quand deux vieux croûtons se rencontrent, ça colle au fond du chaudron… *ceci n'est PAS un slash* *one shot* *réponse à défi


**Fonds de Chaudron**

Ceci est une réponse au **défi "Potter-jeu-de-mot n°20" de TWWO, avec les mots:**  
**- Raisin  
- Zoo  
- Maison  
- Ophtalmologie  
- Réserviste**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, sauf peut-être des reviews, et ça ça n'a pas de prix.

**Spoilers:** Toute la saga de JKR, mais principalement les tomes 4, 5 et 6. L'action prend place juste après le 4, pendant l'été 1995.

**Rappel:** Maugrey Fol-Œil a passé l'année précédente enfermé dans sa propre malle par Barty Croupton Jr, qui a pu être aux premières loges du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers grâce à ce subterfuge. A partir du retour de Voldemort, Slughorn a commencé une longue fuite pour éviter de tomber aux mains des Mangemorts, "squattant" des maisons de moldus partis en vacances et ne restant jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit.

**Je remercie ma relectrice, Wanderin (/u/984670/).** Et aussi TWWO pour cette merveilleuse idée d'organiser ces PJM, c'est très stimulant... Ca me fait un peu penser à ce jeu, pendant l'été, "Gagnez vos vacances avec RTL", vous savez, il faut sélectionner des mots parmi une liste, et si ils font bien partie de la chanson, on a gagné (de l'essence pour partir en vacances, je crois), et quand la chanson passe, à chaque qu'un mot sort on entend un "ting!"  
Bon, ok, j'arrête de déblatérer!

* * *

.

Dans une petit ville triste et vide du Royaume-Uni, les restes délabrés de ce qui avait été un luxueux quartier pavillonnaire, au temps de la gloire industrielle, croupissaient piteusement dans la lourde poussière de cette chaude journée d'été; de cette moiteur étouffante qui précède l'orage.  
Au cœur des lotissements en déclin, une bâtisse en particulier battait tous les records en matière d'endroits désolés, inquiétants, sinistres et lugubres.

Au milieu de sa morne façade lézardée et ternie par l'oxydation, derrière un semblant de rideau crasseux et rapiécé, un vieil homme à la physionomie peu amène fixait d'un air maussade le panneau qui se balançait en grinçant au-dessus de son portail. Côté rue, on pouvait lire "Attention Maison Piégée Danger". Et il y en avait au moins six autres tout le long du grillage.

C'était bien parce que le Ministère le lui avait imposé! Tout ça pour ces fichus moldus… Vraiment navrant.  
Tellement lamentable… Mais le monde était fou, ce n'était pas nouveau. Les choses s'étaient simplement accélérées depuis le début de l'été, rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'était prévisible, dès les premiers temps de la Trêve; mais les gens étaient toujours champions pour faire l'autruche, alors que dire du Ministère…  
Et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient au pied du mur, voilà qu'ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, brassant plus de vent qu'autre chose…  
Ah, triste monde tragique. Les choses seraient bel et bien toujours les mêmes.

Oh remarque, ça faisait toujours un peu d'action. Il avait beau dire, l'inaction finissait par lui peser. La retraite, c'était bien beau, et bien reposant après une longue carrière périlleuse et trépidante, mais on s'en lassait.  
Oh bien sûr, il avait essayé de s'occuper, mais la dernière tentative ne s'était absolument pas révélée plaisante, et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de renouveler l'expérience. Un fiasco total…

Ruminant ces sombres pensées, il envisageait de se faire un thé bien amer et très fort, lorsqu'un mouvement furtif retint son attention. A peine un battement de cil, mais il en fallait plus pour échapper à sa vigilance.  
L'œil aux aguets, il se figea dans une immobilité parfaite, prêt à attendre autant qu'il le faudrait, comme aux temps de ses meilleures planques.

Et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette se faufilait en catimini avant de s'introduire dans la **maison** voisine.  
Un brin interloqué, le vieil homme se frotta les yeux et balaya rapidement tous les environs de son regard perçant. Déjà, l'incrédulité laissait la place à la détermination.  
Il avait clairement repéré l'extrémité d'une baguette magique, et les manières de l'inconnu ne lui plaisaient pas. Que pouvait bien faire un sorcier dans un quartier aussi résolument moldu et sans intérêt que celui-ci?

Il hésita quelques secondes, dans l'expectative, mais alors il perçut l'infime grésillement caractéristique de la mise en place d'un solide dispositif d'alarme magique, principalement basé sur un sortilège d'Intrusion.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ah ça non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'être **réserviste** qu'il allait laisser faire ça sous son nez!

Aussitôt il fut en marche, baguette au poing, retrouvant instinctivement les réflexes de filature de l'Auror averti…  
Longeant les murs en tapinois, il suspendit l'alarme en un tour de main et pénétra par la porte de derrière. Il inspecta rapidement le garage avec la prudence la plus élémentaire, certain cependant que sa proie n'avait pas eu le temps de venir jusqu'ici. A en juger par le silence tendu qui régnait dans la masure, l'intrus était sur ses gardes, malgré toutes ses précautions. L'âge avait dû le rouiller… Il redoubla donc de vigilance, et prit bien soin de ne faire craquer aucune marche de l'escalier branlant. Puis, veillant à ne pas faire grincer la moindre latte de parquet sous ses pas, il entrebâilla la porte du salon, qu'il scruta attentivement sans rien remarquer de suspect. Perplexe, il entra doucement, tous les sens en alerte. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour sans que rien ne se passe, et pourtant son intuition lui assurait qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Posément, il se planta au milieu du salon et tourna doucement sur lui-même, examinant le moindre détail d'un air circonspect.

Brusquement, la vérité se fit limpide.  
Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos alors que, poussé par une décharge d'adrénaline, il grogna:  
"Les Moldus que vous cherchez ne sont pas là, inutile de rester ici."

N'importe quel témoin à ce moment-là aurait pu le croire complètement siphonné, car il venait de s'adresser sans doute possible à un vieux pouf aux motifs africains avachi près du canapé.

Et pourtant, le cuir du pouf se mit très vite à suinter étrangement, tandis qu'une voix semblait s'en élever directement, après un bref silence très intense, pour balbutier:  
"Mais… Mais je ne les cherche pas! Pas du tout! Au contraire, je… J'espérais simplement profiter de leur absence… Ça ne coûte rien, voyez?  
– Mmh… M'avez pas l'air d'un Mangemort, vous…"

A ces mots, le pouf eut un petit bond et commença à se liquéfier en des formes bizarres. En même temps, la voix avait repris:  
"Non! Surtout pas! C'est d'eux que je me cache, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'enrôlent!"

Quand cette diatribe affolée prit fin, le pouf était devenu un petit homme extraordinairement rondouillard, chauve et moustachu – mais surtout effrayé – qui se cramponnait à une énorme valise fatiguée sur le point de craquer.  
Le vieil original le jaugea du regard, détaillant de la tête aux pieds ce sorcier terrifié qui l'était encore plus par cet examen digne du rayon X.

"Bon… Dans ce cas, venez chez moi, les moldus reviennent demain.  
– Demain?! Mais je les croyais partis pour une semaine!  
– Ben ouais, c'est trompeur. Ils font ça tous les ans, ils passent juste une journée chez leur fils, je crois.  
– Oh… Bon, eh bien, puisque vous le proposez…"

D'un coup de tête, il fut invité à passer devant. Guidé par les instructions de son mystérieux informateur, il emprunta la porte de derrière, et se retrouva bientôt dans le vestibule d'une maison bien moins confortable que celle qu'il venait de quitter (mais il eut cependant le bon goût de n'en rien dire), et posa sa lourde valise sur le tapis mangé aux mites d'un salon qui ne payait pas de mine. Son hôte renfrogné et encore un peu méfiant dressa la table à l'aide d'une impressionnante rafale de sortilèges d'Attraction, disposant les petits gâteaux mous et les différents sortes de thés sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. Quand la théière fut assez chaude et que son invité incongru eût prudemment opté pour un sachet de thé indien à l'orange, il grommela:

"Alors, vous êtes…?  
– Horace Slughorn, se présenta celui-ci avec un soulagement sans borne, enfin libéré de l'examen intense qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
…Et vous?  
– Alastor Maugrey, répondit simplement son hôte, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil, assuré désormais qu'il n'était pas en présence de quelque agent maléfique.  
– Oh! LE Maugrey Fol-Œil? Le fameux Auror d'élite?  
– Je suis à la retraite.  
– Mais je suis très honoré… Vous étiez un héros, lors de la dernière guerre!  
– Bof, peu importe… Et vous, vous faites quoi?  
– Oh, je suis moi aussi à la retraite. J'étais professeur de potions à Poudlard."

Cette révélation n'obtenant pas l'effet escompté, il se rembrunit et se mit à aspirer son thé par saccades bruyamment désapprobatrices.  
Maugrey ne sembla pourtant pas s'en apercevoir, car son regard s'était brusquement perdu dans le vague et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de rien.

Il finit par s'ébrouer comme un vieil ours, et agita sa baguette deux ou trois fois, ce qui eût pour résultat de faire atterrir entre eux un tonnelet de vin d'elfe, et du même coup de rendre du pétillant dans les yeux de Slughorn. Pendant quelques instants ils demeurèrent silencieux, immobiles et le dos bien droit, à contempler religieusement la vénérable vendange vieillie au fût.  
Puis ils remplirent leur première chope, contenant leur impatience en se forçant à des gestes lents et soigneux. Ils firent virevolter le précieux liquide, humèrent le nectar grenat, trempèrent la langue, et finalement vidèrent l'intégralité de la noble liqueur.

Horace Slughorn claqua la langue d'un air de connaisseur.  
"Une pure merveille! C'est un coteau écossais, n'est-ce pas?  
– Tout juste! Le meilleur: Grappe-Couenne. Je le gardais en attendant une occasion…  
– Oooh, le petit Clos Grappe-Couenne… Je n'y aurai pas songé! Pas loin de Pré-au-Lard, c'est ça?  
– Exactement. La plus ancienne treille elfique d'Angleterre, à ce qu'on raconte.  
– C'est tout à fait incroyable, ce que ces elfes arrivent à faire avec un peu de **raisin**. Ils travaillent en coopérative, je crois?  
– Peut-être bien, maintenant que vous le dites… Et uniquement sur leur temps libre, il me semble."

Ils devisèrent encore longtemps au sujet des vins d'elfes et autres distilleries sorcières aux grands crus, puis la conversation s'essouffla et retomba, glissant naturellement en lamentations avinées sur l'absurdité des gens, du monde entier, de la vie, de la société et des retraites ennuyeuses. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour, un faible regain d'ardeur dissipa tant bien que mal les brumes de la déprime éthylique, tandis qu'ils passaient en revue diverses suggestions:

"Vous, vous avez quand même la Société des Potionnistes…  
– Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, vous savez… Un tas de radoteurs qui traînent en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, qui poussent les grands cris dès qu'un chercheur un brin entreprenant avance une théorie, dès qu'un jeune sorcier fringuant marche un tant soit peu sur leurs plates-bandes…  
– …Alors vous pourriez vendre des potions déjà préparées chez un apothicaire! C'est ce que fait Mary Mixtur, sur le Chemin de Traverse, il paraît que ça a un succès fou, les sorciers se les arrachent!  
– Mmh, les gens sont trop pressés, de nos jours… Je ne vais certainement pas contribuer au déclin des valeurs traditionnelles. Et puis franchement, vous croyez vraiment que ça soit passionnant, à la longue?  
– Evidemment, vu comme ça…  
– …Et vous alors, vous n'avez jamais pensé à offrir vos services aux fabricants d'alarmes magiques? Les boutiques d'objets défensifs sont débordées!  
– M'en parlez pas! J'ai déjà été les voir, mais ils m'ont tous trouvé trop parano à leur goût! Vous y croyez, vous?  
– Oh, euh… Vous êtes vigilant, voilà tout…  
– Exactement! Et ça manque beaucoup, la vigilance, de nos jours! Enfin de toute façon, je ne sais pas si j'aurai vraiment pu être utile. J'en doute, même. Je sais surtout m'en servir, mais les fabriquer, c'est une autre paire de manches. Ils se débrouillent déjà très bien au Bouclier, qu'ils continuent sans moi.  
– Hum… Alors faites-vous Aubépin! Vous êtes encore très vaillant!  
– Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi! J'estime que j'ai déjà assez payé de ma personne, voyez? Alors Auror Réserviste, merci bien!  
– C'est sûr, ça se comprend.  
– …  
– Et ça ne vous dirait pas, l'enseignement? C'est très gratifiant, vous savez…  
– Peuh!  
– …Non?  
– Polynectar, vous connaissez?  
– Euh… Eh bien, comme tout le monde, je pense…  
– Un sale type s'en est servi pour prendre ma place! Un Mangemort que j'avais envoyé moi-même à Azkaban! Et qui était censé y être mort! Qui s'amusait à leur faire des démonstrations des Impardonnables! Dans ma peau à moi! Pendant que j'étais enfermé dans ma propre malle!  
– Euh… En effet, ce ne sont pas vraiment les meilleurs conditions pour apprécier le métier…"

Slughorn adopta une attitude platement compatissante que la sagesse lui dictait, et le tonnerre de grondements se calma bientôt. Dans une tentative prudente pour changer de sujet, Horace désigna l'étiquette estampillant le baril dans un vague mouvement de retour sur le sujet des crus sorciers et du domaine elfique proche de Pré-au-Lard. Mais son geste fut interprété différemment…

"Ouais, le Clos avait bien des difficultés, cette année-là, pour sûr.  
– Ah? Euh… Oh, 1981. Bien sûr.  
– Sale année.  
– Mmh, bien sombre époque... Enfin en même temps, ça a été la fin de la Première Guerre, ce n'est pas négligeable.  
– Hin! On voit bien que vous n'étiez pas Auror après la Chute.  
– Oh, je sais bien que c'était vraiment des temps très troublés. Mais j'y pense…  
– Mmh?  
– Je ne voudrais surtout pas être indiscret, mais… Je me demande…  
– Allez, mon vieux, vous gênez pas! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?  
– Eh bien, hum… Votre œil…  
– Oh, ça ne m'est pas arrivé juste après. Seulement dans les années qui ont suivi.  
– Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça… C'est un véritable prodige de l'**ophtalmologie** magique!  
– Ouais, 'l'a été fait sur mesure. Très précis, puissant…  
– C'est avec ça que vous m'avez déniché, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas?  
– Tout juste.  
– Aristide Bonpied, j'imagine?  
– …Mais… Comment le savez-vous?!  
– Simple supposition! Je l'avais dans ma classe, quand il était à Poudlard. Un sacré caractère, mais c'est le seul génie que je connaisse qui soit capable d'un tel miracle… Déjà pendant ses études, c'était un surdoué comme on en voit rarement!  
– Vous avez dû enseigner à de grands sorciers…  
– C'est effectivement l'une des gloires que ce métier rend accessible… Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le prestige qu'on ressent en dévoilant les mystères du grand art des potions à des cerveaux pareils…"

Maugrey resta songeur quelques instants, puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, de leur enfance, de leur scolarité, de leurs erreurs de jeunesse…  
Ils en étaient à se confier leurs plus gros défauts quand Slughorn se sentit assez en verve pour glisser à son compagnon:  
"A ce propos, Maugrey… Vous devriez vraiment faire un peu le ménage, de temps en temps… Ça sent vraiment le fauve, on se croirait dans un **zoo**… Enfin je dis ça, moi, c'est pour vous, hein!"

A l'expression consternée de ce dernier, il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

"Ma foi, c'est vrai que ce taudis ne s'arrange pas avec les années… Jamais été bien soucieux de mon confort, vous comprenez… Merlin, on dirait vraiment une porcherie, vous avez raison!"  
Alors, pris d'un coup de sang stimulé par cette révélation, il se mit en devoir de rendre un semblant d'ordre et de propreté à son petit intérieur. Slughorn se dépêcha de lui prêter main-forte; et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, même si ce n'était pas encore ça, le salon avait meilleure mine. Horace n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire dans les feuilles de thé pour savoir qu'à peine deux jours plus tard, il n'y paraîtrait plus; mais, pour l'heure, il respirait beaucoup mieux.

Maugrey n'en revenait pas d'avoir retrouvé tant d'objets qu'il croyait perdus depuis longtemps…  
"Mon premier strutoscope de poche! Et dire que j'ai fini par m'en racheter un à prix d'or! Oh, mon puzzle Enigma! Et mon code d'Arithmancie! Oh, ma jambe de cérémonie en ébène sculpté! Enfin, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'ait vraiment manqué.  
Ah, ma deuxième cape d'invisibilité, il fallait justement que je la retrouve-"

Tout à coup il s'interrompit, jetant un regard gêné en direction de son nouveau compère qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à se prélasser avec délices dans un canapé moelleux à souhait, fraîchement dégagé du monceau de paperasses en décomposition qui l'avaient entièrement recouvert pendant un demi-siècle.

"Hum. Euh… Si je te dis 'l'Ordre', ça te dit quelque chose, Slughorn?  
– Oh, appelle-moi donc Slug, ou Horace, au point où on en est… L'Ordre? Mmh, Dumbledore m'en a parlé… Tu ne veux pas me convaincre d'y entrer, j'espère? Albus a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour ça, mais je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.  
– … C'est-à-dire?  
– C'est contre mes principes de m'engager dans une organisation, surtout si elle est clandestine.  
– Hum… Je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème puisqu'il vous en a parlé… Mais je n'aime pas trop vos manières, je vous le dis tout de suite…  
– Oh, je ne voulais pas vous vexer… C'est juste que je préfère rester en-dehors de tout ça, autant que possible…  
– Vous savez ce que ça coûte, ce genre d'attitude?  
– Euh, eh bien, hum, il faut bien qu'il y ait des sorciers neutres, non…?  
– Voyez, Slughorn, vous commenciez à me plaire. Dommage.  
– Hein? Ah non, écoutez, on ne va pas sacrifier-  
– Sacrifier? Vous osez dire ce mot?!  
– Enfin, on ne va pas se fâcher simplement parce que… Parce que…  
– Parce que vous êtes un minable trouillard lâche et abject?  
– Euh… D'un autre côté, il vaudrait mieux que je ne tombe pas aux mains de l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas?  
– Mmh…  
– Je vous assure que je n'en suis pas fier, Maugrey, surtout devant vous. Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de prendre des risques, de me mettre en danger… J'apprécie mon petit confort, vous comprenez…  
– Mmh… Mouais…Bon. Vous avez raison, j'ai connu bien pire que vous, ça serait trop bête de se fâcher pour ça. Ça doit être le vin, je me suis un peu échauffé.  
– Je… Je peux vous préparer une Potion de Dégrise Rapide, si vous voulez…  
– Ah oui, bonne idée. Voyez que vous n'êtes pas mauvais, au fond!"

Pendant que Slughorn s'activait devant la cheminée, Maugrey mit la cape de côté et examina de plus près le bout de papier qu'il avait retrouvé avec.

"C'est quand même triste, tous ces braves types perdus…"

Horace se retourna lentement, et contempla la vieille photo aux tons sépia que Maugrey s'était approché pour lui montrer.  
"Marlene McKinnon, une fille formidable… Les Londubat, les pauvres… Benjy Fenwick, un vrai carnage… Edgar Bones, un puits d'érudition… Caradoc Dearborn, enfin on suppose qu'il est mort, on ne l'a jamais revu… Gideon et Fabian Prewett, des gars généreux comme pas deux, le cœur sur la main… Dorcas Meadowes, une femme étonnante…  
– Est-ce bien Dedalus Diggle, ici? Je l'ai eu en classe de BUSEs. Très étourdi…  
– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
– Euh… Fletcher? Dites-moi que je me trompe.  
– Hélas non. Je soupçonne Abelforth d'y être pour quelque chose. Le frère de Dumbledore, un drôle de type.  
– Je ne savais même pas que Dumbledore avait un frère…  
– Barman à la Tête de Sanglier.  
– Oh. Je comprend mieux… Et là, n'est-ce pas Emmeline Vance? Une élève très brillante, elle est au Ministère, si je ne m'abuse.  
– Exactement. Très professionnelle, sûrement l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.  
– Et lui, ce doit être Sturgis Podmore?  
– Oh oui. Toujours avec ses chapeaux… originaux.  
– Difficile de l'oublier… Celui-ci, sa tête me dit quelque chose, mais… Oh, je vois Potter, c'était donc son ami, celui qui était très réservé. Et voici le petit stressé, je ne sais plus son nom…  
– Lupin et Pettigrew. Et aussi Black, ils étaient très amis.  
– Oh. Black. Sale histoire… Ce gamin était vraiment impossible, ces années ont été les pires de ma carrière. D'ailleurs je suis parti en retraite très peu de temps après.  
– Oui, il a son caractère, c'est sûr…  
– Quoi! Vous le connaissez? Vous savez où il est?  
– Hein? Oh, non, bien sûr! Simple façon de parler… Enfin quoi, si on savait où il se planque, ça se saurait, non?  
– Oui, à l'évidence… Désolé, j'ai juste cru un instant que…  
– Ben c'est que, voyez-vous, j'espère toujours le dénicher un jour, mais personne ne le sait, parce que le Ministère s'en servirait pour essayer encore une fois de me compter parmi ses réservistes…  
– Ah, d'accord! Dans ce cas, c'est normal que vous ayez parlé au présent!  
– Eh oui, ça m'a échappé…  
– Et le, euh… L'Ordre, n'approuverait-il pas votre quête secrète?  
– Oh, je ne sais pas… Jamais pensé à leur en parler, j'évite toujours de les déranger avec mes ronchonnements. Je veux dire, ils disent tout le temps que je leur suis très utile, mais je sais bien qu'ils me trouvent très vieux jeu.  
– Mais alors, j'y pense, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre: la retraite ne doit pas vous peser tant que ça, en participant à ce groupe subversif- euh, défensif?  
– Oh, ne croyez pas ça. On ne me confie que très peu de choses, des broutilles que n'importe qui serait capable d'accomplir. Je ne me sens jamais pleinement efficace, et ça me chiffonne.  
– Comme je vous comprend…"

Ils marquèrent une pause pour ingurgiter la Potion de Dégrise Rapide, qui était certes efficace mais absolument infecte. Une fois les spasmes contrôlés, les maux de tête s'étaient néanmoins dissipés, et ils purent observer un petit silence nostalgique.

"Vous savez, Maugrey, mon vieux, moi, je vais vous dire: on n'est que le fond du chaudron.  
– Pour sûr. Des bouts de chandelle. La cinquième roue de la diligence.  
– Mais ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que ce qui reste au fond du chaudron, c'est toujours le meilleur… A l'épreuve de tout, toujours là quand tout le reste a disparu…  
– …Tiens, je n'y avais jamais pensé… C'est vrai, ça…  
– Les fonds de chaudron, y a que ça de vrai, comme disait ma grand'mère!!!"


End file.
